


The Omega Surrogate

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [9]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Daddy Kink, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, Hobi is forced into it, Hoseok and Taehyung are soulmates, Hoseok just wants to be loved but it won't be easy, Innocent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jimin Jungkook and Taehyugn are very stubborn, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kinks, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Possessive Park Jimin (BTS), Rutting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, THANK YOU!!!!, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS), ahahah, all kinds of it, also enjoy!!!!!!!!, and quite the assholes in the beginning, did I forget anything? my sanity probably, don't stay I didn't warn u about it, i am not joking, just come prepared (knowing smirk), maknae line are mates, my poor baby suffers a lot, please love Hoseokie!!!!, their society is fucked-up!, they 'hire' Hoseok as a substitute Omega, they recover though and make it up to their baby Hoseokie, this story is mostly pregnancy and knotting so if they're not ur cup of tea abort now!!!!!, tons of it, truth is they just want babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok had hoped with all his heart that one day his soulmate would find him. But this didn’t happen and now he was stuck playing breeder for a bunch of rich Alphas. Alphas who couldn’t care less about the pain they would cause once his pup would be taken away from him.He has no illusions of ever finding happiness but what happens when he discovers one of his Alpha masters is actually his long lost soulmate? Will this make any difference or is he doomed to spend the rest of his life longing for something he’ll never have?





	1. My Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am finally back. Some of you might know about my mini breakdown about two months ago (awkward laugh). Good thing is I am alive and ready to continue all my pending stories and write some new ones too. 
> 
> Regarding this fic, it is the typical case of 'I wanted to read it, couldn't find it so I decided to write it myself'. It's very self-indulgent but your support would mean the world either way. Thank you! 
> 
> P.S: Kudos and comments are AWESOME! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobi has his first meeting with his Alphas. 😏

Hoseok used to have hopes at one point, hopes that one day the right wolf would come and literally sweep him off his feet. This didn’t happen and as a result, his nation’s government decided to make other ‘uses’ of him and of other Omegas in his situation. The idea of him waiting for the right one was an abomination in their opinion especially at his age, and hence this is how he was forced to become an Omega surrogate. He wasn’t even that old, barely twenty but ever since this new law had passed, he was put on the waiting list.

It’s almost ironic how he’d been so afraid of never finding the right one for him and now this had become a certainty. He was supposed to get bred and dumped as soon as the pup would be born, with no regard to the emotional attachment he would develop to the babe during his pregnancy or to how devastated his Omega would be when their baby would be taken away from him.

Nobody cared about that but only about Omegas being useful, serving a purpose. He’d never even had that many rights to begin with but deep in his heart he had dared to hope that one day it would get better, that Omegas would finally be treated right. Nothing had happened while he was growing up and if anything, things had only gotten worse during his teenage years. Omegas were raped, abused, assaulted on the streets or in their own houses and no one would question it.

Everyone turned a blind eye to the suffering they went through and Alphas took pride in breaking and hurting the ones weaker than them. It was a never-ending cycle of getting harmed and humiliated and then being forced to act as if they enjoyed it, as if it was something they deserved to go through. It was horrible and he’d been angry and desperate for years. Absolutely obsessed with escaping this modern prison but nothing had worked. He’d tried escaping the country so many times. Tried taking his own life once too, anything not to become some rich bastard’s obedient toy.

Unfortunately for him, he’d been playing a losing game from the start and now it was time for him to do what he was meant to do. Become a baby-making machine for some wealthy, rude couple who couldn’t do it on their own. He didn’t expect to be treated kindly, but he only prayed for this ordeal to be over soon. For him to be able to conceive on his first heat so that he wouldn’t have to put up with his masters’ abuse for more than necessary. It would be a small consolation but a consolation, nonetheless.

When he’d been informed that the agents in charge of him had already found someone to use his ‘skills’, he’d locked himself in his apartment and he’d cried for days. Call him dramatic but he’d always been a softy and too romantic for his own good. Watching every dream he’d ever had about finding his soulmate get crushed in less than a year was too overwhelming to express into words but he didn’t have a choice. None at all.

He’d been given a small file containing basic information of his future owners. Because that’s what they would be to him for the next few years. At least until they didn’t find him useful anymore. Then, he’d go back on the list and wait for a new master to ‘claim’ him. He couldn’t picture himself doing this once, never mind several times in his life. But he’d have to do it either way because there was no way out of this nightmare. He was doomed to never be able to watch his babies grow. He felt like crying every time the thought of his children growing up without him crossed his mind.

His owners were a few years older than him and all Alphas. This terrified him because he’d always had a shaky relationship with the likes. He’d had a few Beta friends but never Alphas. They were too brash and aggressive and too mean to anyone Omega. He’d avoided them like the plague most of his life but now he was stuck. Stuck taking the knot of not one but three Alphas. The fear was making his numb because being forced to live with and let so many Alphas touch him was his worst nightmare coming true.

The day of their first official meeting had come too soon, and he’d found himself shaking from every limb while awaiting his fate. When his masters entered the room, he’d felt his knees weaken and he’d dropped to the ground. His breathing was erratic, and he couldn’t get himself to calm down. He was crying now because it was all too much. He was sure he was going to die in the next minute or so because his heart felt it might burst out of his chest and he was sweating too much to be normal.

He felt someone gather him in their strong arms and he’d been led to the only couch in the room. When he could finally take smaller but more stable breaths, he realized he was sitting into one of the Alphas’ laps and he panicked again. He tried to get off but found he couldn’t. The Alpha had a steel grip on his waist and his eyes were glowing red. He’d never been more afraid in his entire life because the male holding him was bigger and so much stronger than him. He smelled good too, a heady combination of sea salt, lime and white musk and he was getting dizzy with all the pheromones being ‘thrown’ at him. 

The other Alphas smelled equally sinful and he could tell his Omega was so very close to giving in to their scents. His body was going into overdrive and then it hit him. He was about to go into heat. His hole was releasing slick and his Omega was trying to take over. His eyes kept turning blue and he knew he had to put an end to this madness before he’d get bred in this very room.

He pushed as hard as he could to get out of the Alpha’s embrace and then he actually tried to make a dash for the door. He was too scared to make rational decisions, and this proved to be fatal since he’d forgotten all about how Alphas loved to chase and to hunt. He’d found himself grabbed by the wrist and thrown on the floor before he could even reach the door handle. There was another Alpha pining him with his whole body and he was so very screwed. He smelled wonderful too, like cinnamon and berries and pine and his mouth was watering at the thought of tasting all that golden skin.

He couldn’t help the moan he let out when the Alpha rolled his hips once onto his. He was getting wetter by the minute and the thought of getting dumb fucked seemed very appealing in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to be taken, to be pounded, to be bred. He wanted to feel hands holding him down and fucking him into oblivion. He wanted his belly to swell with cum and for him to be a good Omega for these handsome Alphas.

He was mildly aware that this wasn’t really him, that his mind was getting fogged by lust and heat. That he was about to lose something precious, a part of him he’d never get back. Still, he was powerless to fight against the inevitable. He’d become theirs and they would do whatever they wanted with him afterwards. Because they could. And because he’d never stood a chance against this corrupted system anyway.


	2. Our Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring Hoseok 'home'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I am trying to update as much as I can but since this is me basically writng a fic to satisfy my thirst for Hoseok being the baby boy of the maknae line I am not making any promises. Either way hope u enjoy the chapter and please COMMENT! Any feedback means a lot so as I was saying during my small breakdown please don't be SILENT! Thank you!!!!!!!!!

Jungkook hadn’t been excited about the prospect of them getting an Omega so soon. They were still in their twenties and he’d never been a big fan of children to begin with either. So, when his mates Jimin and Taehyung had first breached the topic he’d plainly stated his no. But he was weak to their aegyo and to all the ridiculous ideas they put into his head about babies and big families and them becoming good and caring parents, unlike their own had been.

It got him thinking that he could make a difference, he could prove to himself and to others that he was nothing like the monster his father had been. As a result, he had given in too easily. And he was beginning to regret a little his decision because the Omega his mates had chosen looked small and defenseless. Too tiny somehow. He had half a mind to tell them they should keep looking but then Hoseok, because that was his name, ended up having a panic attack and he’d wanted nothing more than to comfort him. 

He had acted without permission from the small wolf, but he looked too terrified to be putting up a fight anyway. He’d tried his best to soothe him, but it was obvious the Omega feared them too much to be lucid. He’d fought so hard to escape him, but he stood no chance against all three of them. While true that Jimin was shorter and slimmer than them, he was also the one who worked out the most and loved hunting animals. So, when Hoseok had tried to get past him to reach the door, he’d been knocked off his feet and had his mate pine him to the hard floor with his muscled body.

He’d been so focused on his need to protect and take care of that he’d completely disregarded how delicious Hoseok smelled when he wasn’t distressed. When the Omega’s heat scent had finally reached his nose, he’d felt himself instantly harden and he could tell that Tae and Min weren’t faring any better. If anything, Jimin looked ready to rip his clothes off and to mount him right here but they had more control than that, and hence his older mate forced Hoseok onto his feet and into his arms. He could tell the Omega hated to be treated as someone feeble, but they had little time before the Omega’s heat would hit all of them full force and then there’d be no guarantee to their behavior.

Jimin rushed out of the room with Jungkook and Taehyung close behind. The Omega was releasing enough pheromones to make all of them dizzy with want but they had to make it back to their place. They were no savages even though Hoseok’s sweet scent, a mix of chocolate, strawberry and champagne was driving them mad with lust. Kook forced himself to take a few steadying breaths and when he turned to Tae who was driving the car, he could tell he was just as affected if not more by their Omega’s smell.

The ride was short but still torturous and when they’d finally made it into their mansion, there was no more restraint in their actions. They’d almost run into their main bedroom but once inside, they stopped. A bit of their rational thoughts was returning, and this made them try to get Hoseok’s permission before they took care of his heat. There was no use it to it though because the human was long gone and, in his place, there was only an Omega begging to be satisfied.

While they were trying to make sense of how to make this comfortable and not too painful for Hoseok, the younger male was busy undressing and fingering himself loose. He was moaning loudly and trying to make himself cum as fast as possible. He was sobbing because his fingers weren’t long enough to get him to touch the one spot who could get him his release and the sight made Jungkook want to give him all the pleasure he wanted but they were still uncertain about how they should do this. They hadn’t anticipated Hoseok going into heat so soon after meeting them, but they should have known. Their scents had always been considered overwhelming and combined they were a force to be reckoned with.

Their hesitation was making the Omega cry harder and harder and this made them stop being so uncertain about this. They knew it would happen eventually and if they wished for that baby sooner rather than later, they had to breed Hoseok within an inch of his life. The realization made them all snap into action and Taehyung was the one to take the initiative by getting into bed with the younger male and getting him into his all fours. He’d hesitated very little into burying his engorged cock into the Omega’s tight little hole and into pounding the smaller wolf senseless.

Hoseok was losing it. Losing every shred of reality. His owners had tried to keep him conscious during the ride to their house and even feed him all kinds of information about themselves. His mind hadn’t been able to grapple everything, but he had learnt the three Alphas were called Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin. That they were all mates and that they’d been childhood friends before becoming more. He would have found them almost sweet if it weren’t for them owning him like he was nothing more than a rag doll. An entertaining toy to satisfy all their twisted fantasies and kinks with. A breathing incubator to offer them what they couldn’t give each other. Pups to complete their ‘perfect’ family.

His Omega was preening under their attention and he felt disgusted with how easy it was to imagine how much he’d love becoming theirs forever. To be part of the family, to be cherished and love for himself and not for his breeding abilities. To be treated as someone important and loved. To love and to be loved in return. His brain was coming up with all sorts of delusional fantasies and he let himself picture it, if only for a few minutes.

When they’d made it into the house and into the master bedroom, he’d been out of mind and positively ravenous to be touched. He’d buried fingers into his hungry hole, but it hadn’t been enough. He’d sobbed in frustration and begged for cock. He hadn’t had to wait long to get it and when Taehyung had thrust his entire shaft inside in one go, he’d lost it. He’d moaned and whimpered and pleaded to be fucked harder. Faster and faster. He needed to cum and he’d do anything for it. He’d wrapped his slim thighs around the other’s hips and held on for dear life. When release had finally come, he’d blacked out. The intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure had been too much for his weakening body.

Coming back to his senses, he found himself held protectively against Taehyung’s chest and with Jimin and Jungkook on each side of them. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but the heat was making him ache again and he couldn’t help the pained whine he let out. The Alphas reacted instantly to it and that’s how he found himself getting knotted by Jimin this time around.

He was delirious and wanting and the fact that he was getting multiple knots wasn’t enough to make him snap out of this reckless wanton behavior. His Omega wanted to be bred and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He only hoped they wouldn’t completely ignore him once they got what they desired. That he wouldn’t become a commodity once he’d get pregnant.


	3. Our Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's side of the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope u didn't forget about this fic. What do u think so far? Vminkook seem quite the jerks huh? (ahah) They'll redeem eventually (I think 😏). 
> 
> Either way hope u're enjoying this and please don't forget to leave a comment. It would mean the world to me! Thank you!!! ❤️

Jimin wasn’t entirely sure how they ended up in this predicament. He had been very much excited about meeting their Omega, but he could have never imagined he would be burying his knot into the other’s soft cunt only a few hours after seeing him for the first time. He wasn’t sorry about it though and he was convinced his other mates weren’t either. Hoseok was everything he had hoped for and more. He was absolutely gorgeous and so needy. Perfect for them.

He’d lost count of the times they’d made their Omega sob in pleasure, but this was a given. It was a known fact the three of them could get very competitive when it came to sex, and this was no exception. They’d fought over who got to keep their knot buried into their stunning pet the longest and over who made him cum more times. The power which came with controlling the pleasure Hoseok would receive was mind-blowing and they were getting off on it constantly.

He’d never thought he’d get possessive over the Omega so soon after signing the papers, but the younger male was making him want to stake a claim on every inch of his beautiful golden skin. He wanted to leave bites all over him, and he was aware his mates felt the same. Their bond was glowing with the need to claim and to mate but this was not part of the plan. Hoseok was never meant to become theirs and they had no intention to keep him for longer than necessary.

It was cruel of them to think this way, but he didn’t care. Jungkook and Taehyung were the only ones he would love in his life and a pretty Omega would not change this fact. So, what if Hoseok was turning out to be temptation incarnate? It didn’t mean a thing because they only needed one thing from him. Healthy pups. Preferably Alphas or Betas. He had no business wishing for things which weren’t supposed to be. Hoseok was a means to them getting their wish to come true and they would do better to never forget this.

Their story wasn’t a fairytale and their relationship didn’t need anyone to complete it. They had been the perfect trio ever since little and them finding out their ranks hadn’t changed a thing. So, to imagine that someone like Hoseok could make them question everything about their bond was unconceivable. A silly thought to lay to rest in the deep corners of their minds and to never come to light again. Omegas spelled too much trouble and if he were to be completely honest, he didn’t think Hoseok was worth the effort. Sure, he was cute and sweet, but he was too easily replaceable for them to even consider it.

Once the Omega’s heat would end, they would go back to normality and the younger male would not interfere with the way they had lived their lives until then. He would not become a threat to their unbreakable bond and for sure not the reason they would want more than they already had. Their lives were full of love and happiness and this would never change. Hoseok was a temporary disruption to their peaceful lifestyle, but this would all go away once their pups would be born. They’d get the family he had been dreaming of for years and the Omega would be out of their lives for good. Almost as if he had never been there to begin with. With this certainty in mind he slipped under the covers again and pressed himself closer to his mates and to the Omega who would make their wishes possible.


End file.
